Longbow Hunter Interrogation
by TheHoodedAssassin
Summary: So the longbow hunter told Oliver everything like a good boy. That is crappy. So I fixed it. An assassin wouldn't tell someone all the information, that doesn't work that way. I think a lot of people would agree, so here it is... Fixing the scene.


**So I was very disappointed when they just let the longbow hunter there. And he gave them all the information like a good boy. A trained assassin would not do that. They didn't even punch him, and he started talking like everything's fine. So this is me fixing the scene. And a small snap back into the reality for Oliver. Definitely not Olicity.**

Dig and Oliver tied him to a chair. The restraints would hold him well enough so he couldn't get out of them.

He was still knocked out.

They waited for him to wake up until Oliver got bored and he poured a bucket of water in his face.

The assassin was surprised. He shook the water off, and took a deep breath.

"Welcome back."

Oliver was calm, just standing there. His methods of interrogation have changed but when he was desperate, he did what he had to do.

Like the time that was just a week ago when he almost smashed someone's face into that liquid. He didn't have an idea of what it was but he knew it would hurt, so he threatened to dip the guy's head in to that. The guy was scared because The Green Arrow has stopped interrogating criminals, and this seemed more like the Hood.

"Well, well, greenie. And so we finally meet. You could have been a great addition to our team."

The assassin chuckled.

Dig looked at Oliver, asking with his eyes what they are gonna do with this nut head.

"You know. The longbow hunters are legends. I've heard even Ra's al Ghul talk about you. But you are nothing like what they say. They say you're impossible to catch or even track. But here you are."

The assassin stopped smiling.

"And I've heard of you Queen. Former billionaire playboy, who returned from five years on an island, and became a vigilante. The Hood. A feared man that tortured and killed just for the sake of the city."

Oliver was confused. How did he know about the Hood?

Dig wanted to say something but Oliver was quicker.

"How did you know about the Hood? Who told you that I was the Hood?"

"Waller. She told me a lot of things about you. Now your work in Hong Kong and Russia, is admirable. And even Lian Yu. You became a monster, and you didn't even deny it. So what happened to the dark killer called the Kapushon? Even I admired you, but now you're just a family guy who works with cops."

Of course it was Amanda. What small world.

Oliver wanted to punch him but Dig stopped him.

Dig was surprised about the Hong Kong part. Waller was there? Did Oliver work for her?

"Amanda made me do things I didn't want to do."

"Amanda? Oh seems like you guys are close. And what about Russia?"

Oliver let out a breath.

"I thought that there was no way out of the darkness, so…"

But he was interrupted.

"So you accepted the darkness. I know what the Capitan did for Bratva. I have contacts. You're a monster who works with cops and hides his darkness. Even Oliver Queen before the accident wouldn't do that."

Oliver had enough.

Dig tried to say something but Oliver smashed him into a nearby wall and knocked him out.

He turned to the assassin.

He punched him as hard as he could, and to his surprise he felt satisfied. The guy deserved it and it felt good to punch him.

His nose was bleeding. And he laughed.

"Now that's the monster that you are. Resurfacing. You know that it will always be there. So why are you hiding it? Oh right, William doesn't know what his dad did during the five years, and before that. Oh and your wife. Everyone in Star City thought you would be with the Lance girl."

"Don't mention William."

"Or what? Oh I know. You're gonna say 'You're arrested' and hand me to cops. Or maybe I'll get to see the other side of the vigilante. The monster."

He chuckled, and Oliver was sick of this.

Everything that the longbow hunter said was true. So what is he gonna do now? He worked so hard to hide the beast, but Waller and Anatoly always told him that there is no way pot from the darkness. He spent five years transforming into a monster, that had no mercy, a killer that did what was needed to be done, to save his city. But now he had a family.

But family should be able to understand him, if they care about him, instead they all tried changing him. he never tried to change them, because he loved them all the way they are, but it seemed like he wasn't enough. He didn't meet their standards so they decided to change him. Into this imaginary man that never existed.

So now he was hiding the monster, the weapon that he became. Maybe Oliver Queen was dead. But there was the Hood. He had a high rank in the Bratva until he gave it up for no reason. He lost one of the few reasons to live that he had. Bratva gave him a purpose in life and he flushed it down the toilet.

And now thinking about his brothers, he realised something. His family was based on a lie.

The Queen family lived a lie, and now his new family was also a lie. Felicity thought of him as a hero, but he was no hero.

He has played that game for a while, and all he got is pain and death of loved ones.

Oliver thought he suffered enough for his mistakes during the five years, but everything was showing him otherwise.

He wasn't gonna take this any longer.

"You want to see the monster? Well then so be it."

Oliver punched the assassin out cold.

After the punch Oliver felt a satisfaction he hasn't felt in a while. The last time was when he was kidnaped and he snapped the cop's neck. This wasn't lethal but the punch was hard enough to knock him out.

The satisfaction of having someone's life in your hands, and only you can decide if they live or die. You're the one in charge. He had an opportunity to be in control of hundreds of lives, but he gave the league away. What was he thinking? Oh right, that he could be happy. He would have been a powerful and feared man. But he flushed that down the toilet. Just like the money and his promise to his father. And all his mother's hopes for him and Thea. His father created QC, and he destroyed it. Well Felicity is to blame for that. Ray is his friend and it's not his fault that a blonde helped him hack something.

Now was time to show the world what he became during the five years. To show them that the beast is still in there, and if you wake up the monster, there will be no mercy. There will only be blood.

When Dig woke up, he was tied to a pole.

Oliver was standing nearby, and looking at the knocked out assassin.

"Oliver, What is this?!"

Oliver smirked.

"This is me John. I've always been like this. The monster. And it's impossible to change. I could hide the beast, but all I got for that is pain. So now I'll free the darkness and be myself."

Oliver turned to Dig.

He had those icy eyes that made everyone tremble from fear.

"Oliver you can change. And you have changed. You became a better man since the day I met you."

Oliver chuckled.

"A better man. I'd say soft. And look at me John, I tried changing, and I lost so many loved ones. You and Felicity tried changing me. But I didn't need to become better. I am who the five years made me. And I'll never change. You tried to save me, when I didn't need saving. Only the city needs saving. And I failed that, because of you and Felicity. My relationship with Felicity is a lie. She sees me as a hero, but I was never a hero, and I'm done trying to be one."

Dig let out a breath. What the hell is wrong with that guy?

Oliver suddenly heard the assassin wake up.

"Be a good boy Dig. Don't do anything stupid."

Oliver walked away to the Longbow hunter.

Dig tried to free himself but it was useless. He realised what Oliver about to do.

"Oliver, That's not who you are!"

"Really? And I think it's the other way around. And it's just that you don't wanna accept me the way I am."

John struggled against the ropes, but it was useless. Oliver walked closer to the other man.

"So what do you wanna do today? Teeth? Nails? Or both?"

The assassin was getting a bit scared.

When he didn't answer, Oliver took out a knife. The knife he used in Russia, the one he kept in his boot. Oliver was gonna show him what he is. He's gonna show him what Ra's al Ghul saw in him, and why he was so feared in Russia. He learned the basics from Amanda, but Talia and Bratva helped him perfect his skills. Ra's al Ghul taught him some extra skills.

"Let's start with the simple things then. Have you ever heard of Billy Wintergreen, or Slade Wilson? They were one of the first people to show me what real pain was. A what causes that pain. Simple cuts. But painful as hell."

Oliver cut the assassins shirt open and placed the knife on his chest.

"I think my skills are getting rusty. It's time to review some things I learned. And plus my friend over there will learn some new things."

He looked at John for a second. John looked helplessly at Oliver.

When he looked back the only thing that the longbow hunter could fee is fear.

Not just fear. Terror.

Oliver pressed the knife harder, and he could see blood coming from the place he cut.

The man screamed in pain. But all Oliver did, was feel pleasure.

Oliver worked elegantly. Slowly. Precisely. Deadly.

He calculated every move. Like art. Everything was done with such precision that anyone would be surprised.

After leaving a few cuts, Oliver wiped the knife.

"We're done with the clean part. Or more or less clean. But let's not waste time."

He took an arrow and plunged it into the man's knee.

Screams could be heard everywhere in the building. It was a good thing that this building was abandoned.

Oliver twisted the arrow. And then pulled it out. Very slowly, to make it more painful.

With the corner of his eye, he could see that Dig was trying not to cry. And not look at Oliver's work. Frankly Oliver didn't care. Every scream was like music to his ears. And he loved it. He felt satisfied. The man deserved this pain for everything he has done.

Oliver paid the price for all his failures. And now he was paying the price for playing hero. Fyers has told him that he is no hero. And that was true. Probably the only truth Fyers told him. But he learned that every sin comes with a price.

Barry was a hero. But he wasn't. He was mobster, an assassin, and a torturer. He sometimes wished he still worked with Amanda. Because she covered the mess for him, and he didn't have to explain his actions. Yes, he hated the woman, but she was a very useful ally. Well now she was dead. Probably rotting in hell, for her actions.

And Bratva. His brothers, that didn't judge him for killing and being himself. The monster. It was the other way around. They respected him even more. They feared the American Capitan. And the Kapushon. But he didn't have that anymore.

So now he was gonna finish his job, and take care of the consequences later.

The cops would find John, and the body.

He would do a good thing. Kill a bad guy. And the other Longbow hunters would maybe understand that he was done playing good. And he was out for a hunt. And they are the prey. Cops will hate him, but that's not his concern.

He took another arrow, and shot it at the man's shoulder where he previously made a cut.

Screaming again. But Oliver didn't mind was gonna clean this city up, like he promised his father. No more cops, or heros. He wasn't Oliver Queen. Oliver Queen was dead, the moment the Gambit sank. And if his friends care about him like they say. Then they need to accept him the way he is. The monster. The beast. The weapon forged in fire. Family is about understanding, so if they love him, then they shouldn't try to change him. Because there is no way out of the darkness. And he won't ever change. If they ever cared about him, and want him to be in their lives, then they need to understand one simple thing. He is the man that he is. Maybe he is a monster, but if he doesn't meet their expectations, then they should all go to hell, and see what they turn out like.

He is done with fighting the darkness. And hiding his true self.

And if anyone ever tries to change him. Then they'll simply end up like the LongBow hunter.


End file.
